


Yo I`m straight up not having a good time.

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Peter and MJ have to deal with their Sexist gym teacher. Prompt: “Yo I’m straight up not having a good time”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 28





	Yo I`m straight up not having a good time.

“Yo I’m straight up not having a good time” Mj turned around to Peter groaning. She had never liked gym class but at least everyone let her read, except for this new douchebag.

“What?” Peter stopped doing sit-ups and just stared at her.

“I said that I wasn’t having a good time moron. This idiot took my book.” She rolled her eyes and repeated pointing to the teacher.

“Uhm yes definitely.” Peter coughed and looked nervously. “Sorry, why exactly are you talking to me though?” MJ gave him an annoyed look causing him to ramble on. “I mean not that I mind I like talking to you but you always insult me and I thought you hated me which I don’t want because I think you’re cool and you’re so smart so it would be sad if you hated me because I don’t know many cool and smart people but-” Having heard enough of his ramblings she quickly leaned over and pressed her lips on his to silence him.

“Hey, I don’t tolerate slut behaviour in my class young lady!” The teacher came running over practically screaming and pulling MJ up by her hair. “Go to the principal and stop distracting the boys.” He pushed her towards the door and Mj had to force herself to stay up and not let the tears escape from her eyes.

“Hey, you can’t talk to her like that.” She turned around to see Peter glaring fiercely at the douchebag that called himself a teacher. “She didn’t do anything wrong and you’re being a sexist ass.” 

He now made a move towards Peter too, threatening to have him expelled and that was when Michelle decided she had had enough. Taking her book from where he had thrown it earlier she walked up behind the man and slammed it over his head as hard as she could, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

“You’re…umm…you’re strong.” Peter just gulped. “I told you I wasn’t having a good time.” She grinned back before kissing him again.


End file.
